1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacture of liquid crystal panels, and in particular to a cutter holding device of a cutting machine.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications. Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The principle of operation of the liquid crystal display panel is that with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrate, electricity is applied to a circuit of the glass substrates to control the liquid crystal molecules to change direction in order to refract out the light emitting from the backlight module for generation of images.
As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display panel generally comprises: a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate 100, a color filter (CF) substrate 300 bonded to the TFT substrate 100, and liquid crystal 500 arranged between the TFT substrate 100 and the CF substrate 300. The TFT substrate 100 comprises a first glass substrate 102 and a TFT array 104 formed on the first glass substrate 102. The CF substrate 300 comprises a second glass substrate 302 and a color film 304 formed on the second glass substrate 302. In a manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display panel, the first and second glass substrates 102, 302 are made by cutting a large glass panel.
A large glass panel cutting machine generally comprises: a machine chassis and a holding device mounted on the machine chassis, wherein the holding device holds a cutter. The holding device (as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3) generally comprises: a mounting base 702, a holding member 704 mounted in the mounting base 702, and a fixing block 706 that is mounted in the mounting base 702 to fix the holding member 704. The mounting base 702 comprises a mounting trough 720 formed therein. The holding member 704 and the fixing block 706 are sequentially mounted in the mounting trough 720. The holding member 704 further comprises a holding bar 742, a first bearing 744 mounted to an end of the holding bar 742, and a second bearing 746 mounted to a middle portion of the holding bar 742. The fixing block 706 comprises a through hole 762 formed therein. In assembly, the end of the holding bar 742 that comprises the first bearing 744 mounted thereto is mounted in the mounting trough 720 and then the fixing block 706 is fit over the holding bar 742 from an opposite end thereof and is moved downward into the mounting trough 720 to have the fixing block 706 positioned on the second bearing 746 so as to fix the holding member 704 in the mounting base 702. To disassemble, the fixing block 706 is first lifted upward from the mounting trough 720 and then, the holding member 704 is pulled upward to get out of the mounting trough 720. To facilitate assembling and disassembling of the holding member 704, the conventional holding device is often provided with a gap between the holding member 704 and the mounting trough 720.
However, in cutting a large glass panel, glass chips and particles are generated and may fall into the gap between the holding member 704 and the mounting trough 720, making the holding member 704 stuck in the mounting trough 720 and removal being and even requiring use of pliers. The pliers used in the process of removal may readily damage the mounting trough 720, making the mounting trough 720 deformed and incapable of effectively fixing the holding member 704, thereby leading to cutting abnormality and increase of manufacturing cost.